Choices In The Dark
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Expermental Fic. What if Lauren couldn't find Dyson the night she was supposed to distract Bo?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Choices In The Dark  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary :The night Lauren was ordered to  
distract Bo, she can't find Dyson, and is  
forced to stop Vex from killing Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

' Shit, shit, shit, shit! ' Lauren ducked through the shadows  
of the Dark Fae bar run by Vex.

She'd tried calling Dyson with no answer. Trick hadn't  
seen the wolf all night, and Hale wasn't answering either.  
Leaving her to try and keep Bo alive.

Lauren stopped and glanced around the corner. Vex had  
Bo stabbing herself. If she didn't act fast the Succubus  
would die.

The former Major unholstered her old Military issue  
firearm. A Browning Hi-Power. Taking aim, she fired  
two shots into Vex's left shoulder, dropping him to the  
floor.

" Son of a bitch! " He howled, gripping his wound.

" Dyson? " Bo yanked her knife free.

" Not quite. " Lauren stood up, gun steady on Vex.  
" I couldn't find him to back you up. "

" I told you...! " Bo glared.

" I know. " She assured. " And you can hate me as much  
as you want, as long as you're alive to do it. "

Bo considered her for an intense moment. " Thanks.  
You're pretty good with that. "

" Major Lauren Lewis. Canadian Forces Medical Services. "  
She answered. " I was in the Afgahn war. You learn to  
shot fast and straight. "

" Hey! You forget about me? " Vex hollered. " And don't  
think I don't know who you are Doctor. This here is a clear  
violation of Dark terriory. You're in major trouble now, and  
your precious Ash can't save you this time. "

Lauren pistol whipped him. Thankfully, he fell unconscious,  
but it didn't make his words any less untrue.

" What did he mean? " Bo demanded.

" We should go. " Lauren holstered her gun.

" Lauren! " Bo grabbed her arm. " What did he mean?! "

" It's fine. He was just trying to rile you. " She smiled at  
her. " Now, we should get you to Dyson so you can heal. "

" Promise me. " Bo studied her intently. " Swear to me  
he was lying. "

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and lied through  
her teeth. " I swear. "

" Alright. "

Because if Bo knew the truth, she'd start a war she couldn't  
win. And she hadn't just risked everything she was to lose  
Bo.

She would except her punishment from The Ash and The  
Morrigan. She would do it proudly, and she would come  
out of it stronger than ever.

But Bo could never learn the truth.

00000

" You have crossed the line. " The Ash boomed from his  
throne. " The Morrigan is demanding your blood. "

Lauren remained kneeling before the man who had been  
so kind to her. " I accept your judgement, Sire. "

" You love the Succubus. " The Ash gently chided. " You  
know human/Fae relationships are frobidden. "

She remained silent.

" Unfornately, I have been left with no choice. " The  
man threaded his fingers. " I had to conceed to The  
Morrigan's demands or risk war. "

" I understand, Sire. " She bowed her head deeper.

" I know you do, child. " The Ash sighed tiredly. " The  
Morrigan has demanded the death of Nadia, and disposal  
of her body per Chattel. "

Lauren trembled in anguish, tears escaping the corners  
of her eyes at his words.

" Further, she wants you to undergo two weeks of torture  
for each bullet. " The Ash continued. " I have assigned  
you to Breasal. "

She struggled not to jerk her eyes up at his words. Breasal  
was a Huli jing. One of the minority Fae who could turn  
humans into Fae, and Breasal had a habit of biting, licking  
blood. The very thing needed to turn a human.

" Sir, please, " She whispered. " don't let Bo know. You  
know what she's like. If she were to find out... "

" Granted. " The Ash stood up, motioning to two Ogres.  
" Good luck, Lauren. "

She finally meet his eyes and nodded. There was a part  
of her, a large part who wanted to scream and rage over  
Nadia, but when she went after Bo she'd known this could  
happen. Known and accepted.

Her girlfriend had been in a coma for five years. For those  
years Lauren had worked eighteen hour days. Skipped meals,  
lived off her own homemade energy drinks. She'd researched,  
experimented, gone to every Fae who might or might not  
have some tiny bit of information on Nadia's illness. All for  
naught.

In the end, she could save Bo, but she hadn't been able to  
do anything for Nadia. So she'd made a choice, and now she  
would pay for it with her blood.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Bo hated to admit it, but she was getting frustrated. Not  
to mention suspicious. In the last four weeks, she hadn't  
seen Lauren. When she would ask about her, Dyson, Hale,  
and Trick would deny any knowledge or become busy.

" Look, I'm sure she's fine. " Kenzi grabbed a soda from  
the fridge.

" Who we talking about? " Vex waltzed into the crack  
shack. " Nice decor. Early american hobo? "

" Get out! " Bo grabbed a nearby kitchen knife. Really  
wishing she had Tricks Unicorn sword.

" Ah, now, is that anyway to treat an old friend. " Vex  
clutched his chest dramatically. " I see the doc isn't  
around. Still recovering from her punishment, is she? "

Bo felt her stomach drop at his words. " What punishment?  
Lauren said... "

" What that everything was hunky dory? " He laughed  
loudly. " And you believed her? Please. The Ash's human  
slave waltz's into Dark Fae terriotory and shots The  
Morrigan's favorite, and you think she wouldn't be  
punished? She should feel lucky The Morrigan didn't  
demand her execution. Though considering what she  
did ask for, I bet she was begging for it in the end. "

Bo latched onto the Mesmers lapels and shook him  
" What did she do to Lauren? "

" Now, now, don't get your feathers in a bunch. " Vex  
batted her hands away.

" I think you should answer her, unless you want to  
sing soprano. " Kenzi pressed her sword into his second  
head from behind.

" It was beautiful, it was. " Vex smirked. " Had the Doc's  
girlfriend executed in her place. Then demanded the  
Doctor be given two weeks of torture for each time she  
shot me. "

" Wait, hold up, girlfriend? " Kenzi demanded.

" Oh, didn't know about ol' Nadia? " Vex practically  
vibrated with pleasure. " Yeah, her human girl's been  
in a coma for the last five years. I hear the Doc's been  
driving herself insane searching for a cure for her. "

Bo swallowed heavily. " She's dead. "

" And her body destroyed like chattel. " Vex crowed.  
" There's nothing left to bury. "

She felt sick. Really sick.

" Did Lauren know... ? " She couldn't ask.

" 'Course she knew. " Vex flicked his hair. " She's been  
a Fae slave for five years. "

" Get. Out. " She growled.

" Fine. Shot the messenger. " Vex headed toward the  
door. " By the way, don't tell Evony I was here. Wouldn't  
want her getting the wrong idea. "

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

" Hale, man, did you know about Dr. Hotpants?! " Kenzi  
yelled into her cell. " Don't play me! I'm talking about  
her punishment! Yes, I know! We just got a visit from  
the S&M gone bad. Why the hell didn't you tell us? She  
what?! I don't care what she asked, you should have said  
something. "

Bo leaned into the kitchen counter as Kenzi hung up  
cursing in Russian.

" You would NOT believe this shit. " Kenzi pressed her  
hand into her forehead. " Apparently, the doc requested  
the Ash-hole not tell you about this whole thing. So he  
ordered the other Fae to keep their mouths shut. "

The Succubus took another deep breath. " I'm fine, I'm  
calm. "

She let out a scream, and swept her arm across the  
counter sending everything flying.

" Right. " Kenzi whispered softly.

" I am so not fine. " Bo clenched her fists.

11111

" Where is she? " Bo stormed into the lab, eyes flashing  
blue.

" I don't think... " The Harpy stuttered.

Bo slammed the nurse into the wall. " Where is Lauren?! "

The Harpy nodded her head toward a closed door in the  
back. Bo let her go, marching to it, and slamming it open.

" Lauren... " She froze.

It wasn't an office, but a room. The blonde was in the  
hospital bed to the left. She could see bloody bandages  
sticking out from the hospital gown.

" Geez, doc, you look like shit. " Kenzi sauntered into the  
room.

" Thanks. " Lauren cracked her eyes open. " How...? "

" Vex. " Kenzi plopped into a chair in the corner. " He  
wanted to brag. "

Bo walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down.  
" You should have told me. "

" And started a three way war. " Lauren snorted. " I  
rather keep you alive. "

The Brunette wished the blonde would stop trying to  
protect her. She could take care of herself. ' Like I did  
with Vex? '

" So what's the deal with Nadia? " Kenzi piped up.

" There's not a lot to say. " Lauren whispered tiredly.  
" She was in a coma. The only human sick with a Fae  
illness. I couldn't cure her. "

" Vex seemed to think you knew The Morrigan would  
ask for Nadia's life. " Bo shook in anger.

" Does it matter? " Lauren pulled her sheets tighter.

" Yes! " Bo reached for her hand. " Lauren, you sacrified  
everything. "

" I couldn't let you die. " The blonde mumbled falling  
asleep.

" This whole thing is sooo messed up. " Kenzi sighed.

Bo gently brushed Laurens hair out of her eyes.

-  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Choices In The Dark V.2  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary :The night Lauren was ordered to  
distract Bo, she can't find Dyson, and is  
forced to stop Vex from killing Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

' Shit, shit, shit, shit! ' Lauren ducked through  
the shadows of the Dark Fae bar run by Vex.

She'd tried calling Dyson with no answer. Trick hadn't  
seen the wolf all night, and Hale wasn't answering either.  
Leaving her to try and keep Bo alive.

Lauren stopped and glanced around the corner. Vex had  
Bo stabbing herself. If she didn't act fast the Succubus  
would die.

The former Major unholstered her old Military issue  
firearm. A Browning Hi-Power. Taking aim, she fired  
two shots into Vex's left shoulder, dropping him to the  
floor.

" Son of a bitch! " He howled, gripping his wound.

" Dyson? " Bo yanked her knife free.

" Not quite. " Lauren stood up, gun steady on Vex.  
" I couldn't find him to back you up. "

" I told you...! " Bo glared.

" I know. " She assured. " And you can hate me as much  
as you want, as long as you're alive to do it. "

Bo considered her for an intense moment. " Thanks.  
You're pretty good with that. "

" Major Lauren Lewis. Canadian Forces Medical Services. "  
She answered. " I was in the Afgahn war. You learn to  
shot fast and straight. "

" Hey! You forget about me? " Vex hollered. " And don't  
think I don't know who you are Doctor. This here is a clear  
violation of Dark terriory. You're in major trouble now, and  
your precious Ash can't save you this time. "

Lauren pistol whipped him. Thankfully, he fell unconscious,  
but it didn't make his words any less untrue.

" What did he mean? " Bo demanded.

" We should go. " Lauren holstered her gun.

" Lauren! " Bo grabbed her arm. " What did he mean?! "

" It's fine. He was just trying to rile you. " She smiled at  
her. " Now, we should get you to Dyson so you can heal. "

" Promise me. " Bo studied her intently. " Swear to me  
he was lying. "

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and lied through  
her teeth. " I swear. "

" Alright. "

Because if Bo knew the truth, she'd start a war she couldn't  
win. And she hadn't just risked everything she was to lose  
Bo.

She would except her punishment from The Ash and The  
Morrigan. She would do it proudly, and she would come  
out of it stronger than ever.

But Bo could never learn the truth.

00000

" You have crossed the line. " The Ash boomed from his  
throne. " The Morrigan is demanding your blood. "

Lauren remained kneeling before the man who had been  
so kind to her. " I accept your judgement, Sire. "

" You love the Succubus. " The Ash gently chided. " You  
know human/Fae relationships are forbidden. "

She remained silent.

" Unfornately, I have been left with no choice. " The  
man threaded his fingers. " I had to conceed to The  
Morrigan's demands or risk war. "

" I understand, Sire. " She bowed her head deeper.

" I know you do, child. " The Ash sighed tiredly. " The  
Morrigan has demanded the death of Nadia, and disposal  
of her body per Chattel. "

Lauren trembled in anguish, tears escaping the corners  
of her eyes at his words.

" Further, she wants you to undergo two weeks of torture  
for each bullet. " The Ash continued. " I have assigned  
you to Breasal. "

She struggled not to jerk her eyes up at his words. Breasal  
was a Huli jing. One of the minority Fae who could turn  
humans into Fae, and Breasal had a habit of biting, licking  
blood. The very thing needed to turn a human.

" Sir, please, " She whispered. " don't let Bo know. You  
know what she's like. If she were to find out... "

" Granted. " The Ash stood up, motioning to two Ogres.  
" Good luck, Lauren. "

She finally meet his eyes and nodded. There was a part  
of her, a large part who wanted to scream and rage over  
Nadia, but when she went after Bo she'd known this could  
happen. Known and accepted.

Her girlfriend had been in a coma for five years. For those  
years, Lauren had worked eighteen hour days. Skipped meals,  
lived off her own homemade energy drinks. She'd researched,  
experimented, gone to every Fae who might or might not  
have some tiny bit of information on Nadia's illness. All for  
naught.

In the end, she could save Bo, but she hadn't been able to  
do anything for Nadia. So she'd made a choice, and now she  
would pay for it with her blood.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Lauren stretched her newly healed body gingerly. Very  
happy to have had the chance to feed off a Unicorn, and  
Phoenix. One thing she could say about being a Huli jing,  
was that feeding off Fae instead of humans was interesting.  
Especially since they had two interesting abilities.

Being Chinese fox shifters, and feeding off Fae to copy  
their powers. She wasn't about to go out and have an  
all you could eat buf-fae, though. She was going to be  
very picky about what she feed from.

So far she'd had just the two. Both Underfae who were  
in the dungeons until they could be transferred. Breasal  
had actually had her chose two feeds before releasing  
her this morning.

It was an incredible experience. Her tears and blood  
would now heal anything like a Phoenix. She had,  
actually, healed physically with her skin burning. Leaving  
only the scars behind. She hadn't tested out the  
teleporting yet, or singing ability.

As for the Unicorn. Instead of a horn, it had changed  
her nails to have the same properties. They had taken  
on a shimmering gleam. Becoming very sharp, and very  
strong. To the point of being unbreakable.

She worked the last of the tightness out of her muscles.  
Moving toward the very hot oil bath waiting for her  
in the next room. Lauren quickly shucked off her blood  
soaked, tattered clothes.

The blonde had dreamed of this day for the last month.  
A nice hot soak. Fresh cloths. A solid meal. Then a long  
night of getting drunk at the Dal.

She slipped into the steaming water, sighing in relief.  
Already she could see dirt, blood, and other... things  
floating loose. She sank down deeper into the scented  
oiled water. The heavy mango making her think of the  
time she'd spent in the tropics.

God, she missed Nadia.

Yet, she did exactly what the photographer would have  
wanted. The former Captain would have kicked Lauren's  
ass if she'd found out about the deal she'd made for Nadia's  
life. Hell, Nadia's view on Slavery was very concise and  
clear.

Hell, and no.

Lauren had gone against everything Nadia believed in  
when she'd made the deal with The Ash. A deal Nadia  
never would have made in her place. The photographer  
would have found it kinder to put a bullet in her head.

She'd known for a while it was time to end Nadia's  
suffering. But she hadn't had the courage. Or maybe  
she just hadn't been able to let go of the fiesty woman.

It was strange to think of never seeing her again. The  
powerful woman she'd meet in the military. Lauren's  
medical unit had been assigned to Nadia's combat unit.  
Simple as that.

A year in the middle of a bloody war had brought them  
together. Not the best start to a relationship. It was  
fast paced, passionate. Grabbing moments together  
when they could. A sort of forbidden romance.

When their tour ended, they continued dating. It wasn't  
sunshine and puppy dogs. They fought. Nadia drank  
way too much, she used amphadimines. The dark skinned  
woman lost her temper easily.

Lauren worked hard. She played harder. She tried to  
get Nadia to cut back her drinking. To stop using the  
drugs. She begged Nadia to get help for her temper.  
Then she got a grant to go to the Congo.

She lifted her hand from the water, watching it trinkle  
through her fingers. Drop by drop it hit the dirty water.  
Leaving ever increasing ripples.

Now, it was finally over.

Her head fell back onto the lid of the tub. She couldn't  
remember the last she had let go and played. Oh she  
drank sometimes. But she hadn't been to a rave in  
forever, or been clubbing, or even ridden a mechanical  
bull.

And other than Bo, it had been five years since  
she'd been laid. Now that she was Fae, maybe she  
should start trying to live more.

11111

Lauren frowned at the death glares she was getting  
from the foursome in the back. She'd thought her  
and Bo were at least on talking terms when they'd  
last saw each other.

" Lauren. " Trick appeared. " I think you should  
leave before Dyson or Bo loses their temper. "

" What's happened? " She frowned in confusion.

" Someone in The Ash's court let out your Fae,  
but they said you were turned as a reward for  
saving Bo's life. " Trick whispered. " On The  
Ash's orders. "

" Shit. " She felt what little relief she'd had  
disapper.

" I know the truth, but they aren't going to listen.  
They're too angry. " Trick shrugged.

" I never wanted Bo to know the truth. " She rolled  
her eyes.

" The truth is the only way to straighten this mess  
out. " Trick gently reminded.

" Then I guess... " She deflated. " it's time to  
move on. "

" You're not serious. " Trick stared in disbelief.  
" Lauren, I know you want to protect Bo, but this  
isn't the way. "

Lauren laid her hand on his shoulder. " Maybe you  
should take your own advice. Your majesty. "

He drew back in shock.

" Thank you, for everything, Trick. " She smiled  
softly. " Maybe I'll see you around someday. "

The doctor took one last glance at Bo, and headed  
back out of the tavern. She'd made a habit of traveling  
throughout her life. Now, it was time to travel again.  
She had very little in the way of belongings. A small  
amount of clothes. A laptop. Four journals. A tablet.

No, it would be easy to pack up her life. All she  
would have to do was talk to The Ash. He'd been  
wanting to send her to other terriotories to work  
on her Fae database. She'd refused because of Bo.

Well, she would be accepting now. Starting with a  
trip to the depths of the Amazon.

11111

" Your request is accepted. " The Ash guided her  
through the hallways of his Compound. " But before  
you go, a Fae by the name of Lachlan has asked that  
you feed from him. I have agreed. "

" May I ask why? " Lauren studied him.

" He is the last of his kind. " The Ash came to a  
stop. " He is a Naga. One who has been tracking  
an enemy the Fae fear greatly. The Garuda. "

" I will do as you ask. " She agreed.

" I've arranged for you to feed from a Gemini  
as well. " The Ash started to walk again. " I  
want to make sure if you do need to use the  
Naga Venom you will be protected. "

" Yes, sir. "

Lauren shivered at what he was implying. The Garuda  
was the Fae worlds Boogey man. Nearly impossible  
to kill, and extremely powerful.

" If the Garuda returns, I will be recalling you. "  
The Ash warned her. " In the meantime, see to as  
much of the database as you can. "

" Thank you, sir. " Lauren bowed slightly.

" And Lauren, be careful. " The Ash cautioned.

The blonde meet his steady gaze head on. Nodding  
at his fatherly concern. The Ash had always taken  
excellent care of her. Been a great friend, and  
seeked her council.

" Where should I meet the two Fae? " She inquirred.

" They're waiting in the throne room. Once you're  
finished pack, and see my travel agent. "

" May I be dismissed? "

The Ash waved his hand.

Lauren started for the throne room. She wanted to  
be in the Amazon by dinner. Not dealing with crazy  
Grauda, or Naga's, or Bo.

' Life never stops screwing with me. ' She tiredly  
realized. ' So much for getting to party. '

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

Lauren approached the small hut being careful  
of the Jaguar's lazily sleeping around it. The  
young dark skinned Fae appeared at the door.  
Peering at the cloth bag she carried with  
twinkling eyes.

" Would that be the famous Lewis Moonshine, I've  
been hearing so much about? " The Fae lit up.

" I was hoping for a trade. " She handed over  
the two bottles. " A Shifters tatuaje. "

To Be Continued 


End file.
